Console Patron Unit/Hyper Dimension
Console Patron Units of the Hyper Dimension are deities who are the symbols of the four nations and also their protectors. They are born from the people's faith, and use their faith, or Share Energy, as their strength. It is rumored that former CPUs retire and live among the rest of the world. In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, it is said that goddesses people cease to worship can no longer exist in Gamindustri and get sent to the Gamindustri Graveyard. Types Console Patron Units In the Hyper Dimension, CPUs are the symbol of the four countries that exist in Gamindustri, "Planeptune", "Lastation", "Leanbox", "Lowee", the goddesses that protect the nations. Goddesses were born out of faith of the people, by utilizing the power of the faith, "Share Energy", as their own power, they protect and lead the nation. As long as the faith doesn't cease, it's possible for goddesses to exist semi-permanently. CPU Candidates The younger sisters of each nation's CPUs, and the candidates for the next generation of CPUs. Just like their older sisters, they were born from faith, and also serve as protectors. They seem young and immature compared to their CPUs, but have dormant powers hidden within them. Currently, Leanbox is the only nation without a CPU Candidate. Responsibilities *'Providing Protection': The CPUs main duty is to protect the land she rules from any threat. In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, it is stated by Histoire that the CPU of each nation acts as the head of the military for their nation's and fights on the front lines. *'Completing Quests': CPUs must go out and complete quests. Quests can be anything from helping exterminating monsters to finding a certain item for a person. In the end quests are requests from the people that just about anyone can preform, but when a CPU takes initiative to do quests on her own this can raise her shares due to ↵people saying good things about her work. *'Doing Paperwork': Paperwork is also an important duty of a CPU. While it is never stated what kind of paperwork CPUs do, it is implied that it revolves around important matters concerning their nation in some shape or form. While it is called paperwork, it's not only limited to actual papers as Noire in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 ''has been seen doing work on the computer more often than not. *'Making New Hardware': A major responsibility CPUs hold is creating new gaming hardware for the people of their nation. Powers and Abilities Each CPU possesses a common set of powers and abilities. Powers *'Hard Drive Divinity': CPUs with the capability to can transform into their goddess form, allowing them to access the power of their equipped Processor Units. *'Share Condensation': CPUs can condense the shares they acquire and turn it into power. Condensing their shares is also what allows them to transform into goddess form or gain access to their weapon. *'Flight': CPUs can fly distances, levitate from the ground, and fight from high altitudes above ground. Transformations As mentioned previously, CPUs have the ability to transform between human and goddess forms, but their range extends past just those. CPUs are capable of taking on a variety of forms: *'Human Form': The normal form of all the CPUs before HDD is activated. *'Goddess (CPU) Form': The form that is taken after HDD is activated. Often called HDD form in the English version of the games. **'Next Form': First shown in ''Megadimension Neptunia VII. It is an extension past a CPU's normal goddess form. Weaknesses *'Share Reliance': As CPUs rely on Share Energy, it can also act as their weakness. Without enough shares, CPUs can be incapacitated and even die. In some cases, CPUs just lose their powers and live on as a human for the rest of their lives. *'Virus': Acting as a status ailment starting in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Virus seals their ability to transform into HDD form. List of CPUs Trivia *The current CPUs and CPU Candidates are based on 7th generation consoles and handhelds, with Neptune and Nepgear being based on fictitious ones, since the last Sega console is the 6th generation console Sega Dreamcast. **Additionally, the four CPUs received Next Forms in Megadimension Neptunia VII, which are based on their 8th generation consoles. *Vert (Green Heart) is the only CPU who doesn't have a sister. Therefore, Leanbox doesn't have its own CPU Candidate. This is because Microsoft has never made a handheld console. Category:Console Patron Unit